Kettles Karaoke
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: The Diablo returns to Ma Kettles Tavern, unaware of what dreadful events may soon be taking place inside … like a drunk Molucco Wrathe singing …


**Hey yall! I randomly came up with this randomly, I'm not quite sure how, all I know is that this is dedicated to every person out there that is taking the time to read this. I love you guys!**

**Also, I have been writing this for a VERY long time! Like, seriously, months ago I started this, and then just gave up! But I have been given inspiration for writing this again! As in … I HAVE MET JUSTIN SOMPER! Omg he's so nice and awesome and my two mates and I (who I hope will read this) had a positively spiffing time =D (sigh) I idolise him …**

**Summary:**_**The Diablo**_** returns to Ma Kettles Tavern, unaware of what dreadful events may soon be taking place inside … like Molucco Wrathe's singing …**

**Set:**** anytime while Grace is on the Nocturne, and Connor is still on **_**The Diablo**_**, and both are happy with their (and each others) lives. Cheng Li is still on **_**The Diablo**_**, too.**

**Note:**** Obviously, in the year 2025, they wouldn't have heard songs out recently, so they'll be doing oldies (as in ones from 2009 downwards, coz … I dunno any pirate songs except 'I Got A Jar Of Dirt' lol)**

**Disclaimer:**** Fanfiction…****FAN****fiction… clues in the title, folks =(**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Kettles Karaoke**

The sky was a charcoal black. The calm sea breeze gently brushed past the line of ships moored up, causing them to rock side to side slightly in unison. The mist that surrounded the full moon gave people an eerie yet extraordinary view, as fractions of moonlight shimmered onto the small, wooden cabin named Ma Kettles, and the luminous glow of the sign outside practically coaxed every Pirate inside in order to enjoy the night's festivities.

On the horizon, another old, wooden ship was making its way towards the rusted old tavern. As it got closer; close enough to read the luminescent sign hanging to the side of the entrance, the captain roared in delight, causing a few of his crew nearby to cover their ears desperately.

As said ship docked and was fully secure (as secure as it could be at Ma Kettles, anyway), the captain and his crew stepped inside to be greeted with some terrible singing.

One of the crew members cringed as the pirate who held the microphone screeched into said object, unaware of the pain he was causing everyone else in the tavern.

The newcomers greeted the bartenders and Ma Kettle and sat in the special V.I.P area where they were usually situated.

The pirate finished his song (nobody could even tell which song he sang) and bowed, and one of the newcomers wasn't sure if he was deliberately ignoring the boos and drinks thrown at him of if he really was too full of himself to notice.

"Gah! They just don't make 'em like they used to, eh, Kitty?"

Said woman looked up from her pouring of a drink and smiled at the man that spoke. "I guess they don't, Molucco. We should go up there and show them what we're made of."

Molucco nodded vigorously, chugging down his large tankards-worth of rum and finishing it within to gulps. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and stood up, towering over his crew members.

"We shall do that, Kitty, but first, I think some of my crew members would like a go. Look at their eager little faces and brightened up eyes, how could you possibly resist!"

The crew exchanged looks of confusion between one another before deciding that he was already highly drunk.

"Cate! My dear, dear, Cate. You go up first! I'm sure the tavern would love to hear such a voice as yours! Go up and sing for us, Cate!"

Cate froze and turned to her fellow mates. One stifled his laughter while the other smiled and put his thumbs up. She glowered at the two before turning back to Molucco.

"Um … no, thank you, Sir … I'll –"

"SING!"

Taken aback by her captain's outburst, she nodded and walked anxiously up to the stage, where Sugar Pie waited patiently, smiling all the while.

Cate whispered a song to Sugar Pie, and Sugar Pie got ready for Cate to perform.

"Okay guys, Cate here is going to sing 'Piece of Me' by Britney Spears. Good luck, Cate."

**Okay, I've decided what I'm gonna do. Coz I'm gonna make most of them sing songs, and I'm having the whole song on the fic, that would make this one-shot waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long for my liking, so instead I'm gonna have a chapter a person. I've already got Cate's song down and stuffs … I'm trying to do songs that I think everyone may be even the slightest bit familiar with, so sorry if you're not … **

**Kettles Karaoke … do not ask how I got this idea … it was so long ago I told myself to write this I have no clue lol**

**They will all be relatively short chapters, just basically the person, the song, little bit of funny, and the intro to the next one. This will mean at least 6 chapters for this, maybe a couple more if I want to add more people.**

**Hope you guys like this idea!**

**Please review if you do, and review if you don't!**

**Just review, please!**

**Toodles!**

**-x-Emma-x-**

**P.S: to the readers of 'Hidden Feelings Hurt', I am starting to get some ideas for the next chapter, so that may be updated soon, I have more free time from college than I thought =)**

**Over and Out **

**=D**


End file.
